Que tu sois une fille ou pas
by Willelmnia
Summary: Sasa est toujours amoureux de Noeru...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Que tu sois une fille ou pas...

**Auteur:** Sadly

**Série:** Mint na bokura

**Genre: **euh...yaoi...

**Couple:** NoeruxRyûji

**Disclamers:** ça m'arrache la coeur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire ...ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé:** Sasa aime toujours Noeru, va t'il le lui dire ?

Que va t'il se passé ?

Je vous laisse lire pour le savoir !

**Note: désolé pour le titre bidon, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Je vous préviens d'avance, je n'ai plus de bêta pour le moment alors je m'excuse pour les fautes, si vous lisez ça, bonne lecture !**

- Noeru ? Appela Ryûji.

- Oui ?

Ryûji leva les yeux vers son ami, il lui avait donné rendez vous hors du lycée alors Noeru ne portait pas sa perruque, vu que ses amies les plus proche étaient tous au courant il n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Il était habitué à le voir avec des vêtements de fille et les cheveux long, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas déguisé il le trouvé toujours aussi adorable, Noeru est vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant.

Il soupira, essayant de réfléchir à la façon dont il allé lui avoué, une seconde fois ses sentiments. Comment lui dire que ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changé ? Qu'il l'aime toujours et pas comme une fille mais pour ce qu'il est lui, Noeru, un garçon.

Au début, l'amitié c'était installé entre eux, seulement de son côté et avec le temps, l'amitié avait finit par se transformer en amour.

Et puis il était pratiquement sur que Noeru était encore amoureux de Miyû, sa cousine, après tout elle était son première amour alors il ne serai pas étonnant que Noeru en soit toujours amoureux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Lui demanda Noeru.

- Je voudrais te parler.

Noeru le regarda surprit, Sasa avait l'air si sérieux, jusque là il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec cette expression sur le visage, un peu comme ci ce qu'il allé lui dire était quelque chose d'inavouable. Lui caché t'il quelque chose ?

- Ah bon ? De quoi veux tu me parler ?

- Et bien, se lança Ryûji, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire...

- Hein ?

Ryûji prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout lui dire, il avait passé tellement de temps à se répéter ce qu'il pourrait lui dire mais maintenant qu'il devait le lui dire face à face, ce n'était plus la même chose. Avoué ses sentiments n'est pas toujours chose facile, surtout quand c'est la deuxième déclaration et que la première à était un fiasco.

- Noeru...je t'aime, déclara Ryûji.

- Hein ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je t'aime, répéta t'il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais très bien que je suis un garçon depuis l'temps, non ? Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Je... je...

Noeru se mit soudainement à rougir, la déclaration de Sasa était si soudaine et si étrange, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et cela le surprenait vraiment, mais quelque part dans son coeur cela lui faisait plaisir.

- Je suis désolé...je ne peux pas ré...

- Ecoute Noeru, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. Bon, je vais te laisser.

- Hein ? Mais où vas tu ?

- J'ai des trucs à faire, on se verra au bahut de toute façon.

- Oui.

Ryûji se leva en essayant de ne pas regardait Noeru, qu'il devait sûrement avoir choqué, le pauvre ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Il soupira conscient qu'il venait de perdre son premier amour et son meilleur ami en même temps. Pourquoi tout était il si compliqué ? Il aurait beaucoup moins souffert si il était tombé amoureux de Maria, mais non il était tombé amoureux de Noeru.

¤

Noeru releva la tête lorsque Sasa fut partit, il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son meiller ami mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Sasa chercherai sûrement à s'éloigné de lui, ils ne mangeraient plus ensemble à la cantine, ils n'iraient plus pêchés et il finiront par ne plus se parler du tout, il le savait, il savait que ça se passerait comme ça, que pouvait il y faire ?

Il sentit les larmes lui piqué le yeux, il secoua la tête, les garçons ça ne pleure pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il cacha son visage entre ses mains et il pleura.

¤

Le lendemain matin Ryûji évita Noeru en tenant de rester le plus naturel possible, il avait pleurer toute la nuit en pensant avoir perdu définitivement Noeru et en se levant au matin il s'était résigné à l'oublier, que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Noeru ne l'aimer pas de la même façon alors à quoi bon espérer ?

A l'heure du déjeuner il s'installa seul à une table, il regarda Noeru et il voulut lui sourire et lui faire comprendre que ça allé mais il n'y arriva pas et il détourna son regard du sien.

Noeru ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce qui c'était entre lui et Sasa, mais de toute évidence ils s'étaient disputés. Noeru soupira agacé par tous ces chuchotements, tout le monde parlé de lui et Sasa et il en avait marre.

- Noeru, tu t'es disputé avec Sasa ? Lui demanda Maria.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

- On a _rompu_.

- Hein ? Comment ça, vous avez rompu ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment alors laisse moi tranquille.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

¤

Après les cours Noeru retrouva Maria pour lui parler de ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Sasa. A chaque fois ils se retrouvaient là pour parler, comme ça personne ne pouvait épier leur conversation.

Donc il lui raconta comment Sasa lui avait déclaré ses sentiments pour lui.

- Alors il t'aime vraiment, malgré que tu sois un garçon, murmura Maria.

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est assez inattendu.

- " C'est assez inattendu " ? Tu crois que je m' y attendais moi, peut être ? Et bien pas du tout !

- Je m'en doute mais toi que ressens tu pour lui ?

- T'es dingue, ça va pas de me demandé ça ? C'est un garçon, j'te signale !

- Oui, je le sais. Mais tu...

- Non, non, non ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! La coupa Noeru.

- Noeru, je suis ta soeur jumelle ne l'oublie pas, je sais très bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et ne mens pas.

- Tu es folle, jamais de la vie !

Noeru parti en courant, laissant Maria seule.

- Idiot.

¤

Une semaine s'écoula et Noeru et Ryûji ne se reparler toujours pas, les deux amis en souffrait beaucoup, Maria décida qu'il était temps qu'elle intervienne, si elle laissé la situation tel quel, ils ne se reparleront pas avant des années si ce n'est plus !

Après l'entraînement de basket elle alla voir Sasa pour lui parler, il fallait qu'elle mette les chose au clair avec lui pour qu'il puisse se réconcilié avec son frère jumeau. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de son frère mais là il en allé de son bonheur alors il lui fallait intervenir.

Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se précipita vers lui.

- Sasa, attends ! s'écria t'elle.

Ryûji se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Maria, que lui voulait elle ?

- Sasa, il faut que je te parle.

- De quoi ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

- C'est à propos de Noeru, fit elle.

- Noeru ?

- Ne le laisse pas tombé, il...

- Noeru ne m'aime pas, alors laisse tomber.

- Tu as tords, Noeru t'aime beaucoup mais étant un garçon il à du mal à accepter ses sentiments envers toi.

- Et si tu tu avais tords ? Noeru est toujours amoureux de Miyû, il ne l'a pas encore totalement oublié.

- Tout est finit entre eux et crois moi si Noeru aimé toujours Miyû je serai la première à le savoir.

- Si tu le dis mais...

- Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher à aller lui parler, j'ai vu Chris lui tourner autour.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Ryûji s'empressa d'allé parler à Noeru et d'empêcher Chris de lui tourner autour par la même aucassion, il n'aimé pas du tout se type qui collé sans cesse Noeru.

Maria regarda partir Ssa avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait réussit et elle était fier d'elle. Elle retourna voir sa camarade de classe Kanako.

¤

Noeru se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour allé se changer quand un bras se posa sur sa taille, il sursauta surprit, il pensait être seul dans le couloir, il se retourna pour la personne qui venait de passé sa main autour de sa taille.

- Hello honey !

Chris, qui d'autre part lui l'appeler ainsi ? Par un surnom des plus débile qu'il détestait, surtout sortant de sa bouche a lui.

- Chris.

- Oui, c'est moi honey. Dis moi, j'ai appris que tu t'étais enfin lassé de ce Sasa, qui soit dit en passant n'était pas du tout fait pour toi.

- Celui qui n'est pas fait pour moi c'est plutôt toi !

- Pourquoi refuse d'accepté ton amour pour moi se serai plus simple si tu avoué enfin que tu m'aime. De plus maintenant que tu es libre on peut sortir ensemble.

- Pas question.

- Tu aimes te faire désiré honey, je suis le petit ami idéale pour toi.

- Dans tes rêves oui ! Maintenant laisse moi et dégage !

Noeru n'en pouvait plus de lui, encore un mot de sa part et il allé explosé, mais il ne pouvait pas se battre avec lui sinon il se ferait grillé.

Chris s'avança vers Noeru et le plaqua contre le mur en tenant ses deux mains contre le dit mur, il approcha son visage de celui du sien, qui sentait son souffle près de sa bouche, il essaya de le repousser mais en vain, il était bloqué.

Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, il ferma les yeux dégoûtés que Chris réussisse à l'embrasser, il attendit quelque seconde avant de rouvrir les yeux et de constater que Chris était à terre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'embêter, fit la voix de Ryûji.

- Sasa ?

Sasa tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Tu va bien ?

- Oui., merci.

Chris était partit conscient que si il restait dans les parages, il allé avoir des ennuis.

- Ouf, il est partit.

- Tu ne devrais rester seul, tu sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour t'avoir.

- Je sais, soupira Noeru, mais je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je sais me défendre.

- Ca se voit, je te signale qu'il allé t'embrassé.

- Je le sais figure toi !

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Noeru avait l'air en colère alors Ryûji laissa tombé et décida de lui parler à un autre moment. Il ne voulait le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était ça ne servirait à rien.

- Sasa attend, lui demanda Noeru.

- Quoi ?

- Je...j'aimerai qu'on reste ami, si tu veux bien ? J'en ai marre de t'évité tout le temps.

- Désolé Noeru mais je ne peux pas, je t'aime et si on reste ami je ne pourrai pas me défaire de toi.

- Mais...

- Tu m'oubliera vite, tu verra, lui dit il pour le rassuré.

- Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard Noeru.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !

Noeru se prit la tête entre ses mains et cacha son visage, les larmes couler sur ses joues, ça lui faisait si mal de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais amis, qu'il allé le perdre pour toujours.

Ryûji s'approcha de son ami qui éclat en sanglot, il avait mal de le voir comme ça mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait redevenir ami et faire comme ci de rien n'était, ça ne ferai que les faire souffrir tous les deux. Il prit Noeru dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer. Il retira ses mains de son visage et essaya ses larmes, il lui sourira en espérant ainsi le calmer puis Ryuji se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami.

Noeru ferma les yeux, ce baiser était très doux et les lèvres de Ryûji étaient douces elles aussi, il se laissa allé dans les bras de son ami.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Mint na bokura

**Genre : **euh... yaoi...

**Couple :** NoeruxRyûji

**Disclamer : ça m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire... ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Merci à Shin-noeru pour la correction

Que tu sois une fille ou pas.

**Chapitre 2**

_**Jalousie**_

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!

- Pas si fort, idiote !

Noeru venait de raconter à sa soeur, ce qu'il c'était passé la veille avec Chris ainsi que l'intervention de Sasa et enfin de leur baiser.

- Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda Maria.

- J'en sais rien, fit son jumeau en soupirant.

- Noeru, il va pourtant falloir que tu te décide.

- Je sais bien... mais, c'est compliqué... je ne veux pas le perdre.

Maria voyait son frère triste de perdre son meilleur ami, Noeru ne comprenait pas que Sasa ne puisse plus être son ami, il devait l'éviter pour mieux l'oublier. Cela devait être difficile pour lui mais il valait mieux qu'il accepte ses sentiments envers Sasa, ça le ferait moins souffrir.

- Pour ça, il suffit juste que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens.

- C'est facile à dire, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Peut être, mais ne le fuis pas, si tu lui parles tout ira mieux pour vous deux.

- A t'entendre on pourrait croire que c'est simple.

- Ca l'est, c'est toi qui rends les choses plus difficiles.

¤

Noeru était sorti en ville, il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Maria, avait sûrement raison, mais pour lui tout n'était pas si simple.

_" Quand j'écoute Maria, j'ai l'impression que rien n'est compliqué et que tout a une solution. Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens, elle ne se trouve pas dans ma situation. Je veux bien admettre que j'aime beaucoup Sasa mais c'est un garçon... on ne peut pas sortir ensemble comme si tout était normal._

_Pour tout le monde je suis une fille mais si jamais quelqu'un découvrait tout, que se passerait-il ? Maria ne pense pas aux conséquences que ça aurait."_

Il sorti du magasin dans lequel il venait d'entrer, il n'avait pas envie d'acheter quoi que se soit il voulait juste réfléchir. Puis il leva les yeux et devant lui il vit Sasa qui tenait une fille dans ses bras. Sasa l'aperçu et leurs regards se croisèrent, Noeru détourna son regard et partit en courant.

Si Sasa l'aimait alors que faisait-il avec cette fille ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait menti ? Le voir avec une fille le blessait horriblement.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir ainsi, Sasa était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, ils n'étaient pas ensemble après tout, mais si il était libre, alors pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ?

¤

Pourquoi avait il fallu que Noeru le surprenne avec cette fille ? Pourquoi était-il passé dans cette rue à ce moment là ? Il n'aurait jamais du écouté Maria, il n'aurait pas dû sortir avec cette fille qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras juste au moment ou Noeru passait par là, comme si elle l'avait fait exprès.

Ryujî se mit à courir après son ami après s'être excuser auprès de celle qui l'accompagnait, il ne savait pas où Noeru était allé mais il espérait pouvoir le rattraper.

Heureusement pour lui, Noeru n'était pas loin.

- Noeru, attends !

¤

Il entendit Sasa crier son nom est lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir où il était il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il devait l'affronter et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Que me veux-tu ? lui demanda Noeru.

- Pourquoi es tu parti ?

- Tu as laissé ta copine toute seule, ça ne se fait pas, tu devrais aller la rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

- Ca ne me regarde pas de toute façon.

- Si ça ne te regarde pas, pourquoi es tu fâché ?

- Je ne suis pas...

- Quand je t'ai embrassé tu ne m'as pas repoussé, pourquoi ? Dis-moi franchement ce que tu ressens !

Noeru soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

- Ne serai tu pas tout simplement jaloux ? Qu'une fille semble s'intéresser à moi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

_" Tout ça me fait réaliser que Sasa n'est pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, que le voir avec une fille dans les bras m'a mis en colère et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre._

- Sois franc avec moi Noeru, que suis-je pour toi ?

Noeru ferme les yeux et il se jette dans les bras de Sasa.

- Je crois que... je t'aime.

Sasa lui releva le visage et il se pencha pour l'embrassé, Noeru passa ses bras autour de son cou.

¤

Noeru se dépêchait de traverser le couloir, il cherchait à éviter Chris, soudain il l'entendit l'appeler alors il se mit à courir.

Il courut sans regarder devant lui et il bouscula quelqu'un.

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès ! fit Noeru avant de repartir.

La personne lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Hey, lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi tu cours.

- Ryûji ? demanda Noeru en relavant la tête.

- Alors où cours-tu comme ça ?

- Je...

Noeru n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que Chris fit son apparition. Ryuji se retourna et vit la personne que son petit ami évitait. Il attrapa Noeru par la main et ils se mirent à courir ensemble.

Dix minutes plus tard ils l'avaient semé, ils étaient cachés dans une salle de classe vide, ils entendirent Chris passé et ils pouffèrent quand il passa sans se douter qu'ils étaient là.

Ryuji profita de ce moment pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Noeru.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Noeru.

- Rien du tout.

- Vraiment ?

Ryuji souri à son petit ami et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis ils se regardèrent, un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Noeru, il était heureux d'avoir avoué ses sentiments à Ryuji, qui poussa doucement son petit ami contre la porte avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Noeru passa ses bras autour de son cou, il sentit soudain une des mains de Ryuji se glisser sous sa jupe.

- Tu portes toujours un short en dessous de ta jupe ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu veux que je le retire peut être ?

- Pas question. Au moins je suis sur que personne ne profitera de la vue au cas où le vent soulève ta jupe.

- N'importe quoi.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir de la classe.

- Ah te voilà !

Noeru se retourna pour face à Chris.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai juste envie de te voir, honey.

- Et moi je ne veux pas te voir !

Chris s'approcha de sa bien aimée et lui prit la main.

- Tu sais bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre...

- Elle est déjà prise, alors dégage Chris.

- Et toi Sasa, tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu pourrai me la laissé.

- Hey, ne parle pas de moi comme un objet, casse toi ! lui cria Noeru.

En colère, Noeru gifla Chris. Il en avait plus qu'assez de lui, qui le suive partout comme un chien, qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Furieux il partit avec Ryuji.

¤

- Vraiment ? Tu l'as frappé ? lui demanda Maria surprise.

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé, je l'ai juste giflé.

- Fais tout de même attention, il pourrait vouloir se venger de toi, tu as certainement dû l'humilier et Sasa était témoin.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est lui qui l'a cherché, au moins comme ça il me fichera la paix !

- Je l'espère pour toi.

- T'en fais pas, ce type n'est qu'un crétin il ne fera rien.

Maria n'était pas très convaincue mais elle espérait que son frère ait raison.

¤

A l'heure du déjeuner Noeru alla retrouver Ryuji pour aller à la cafétéria mais en arrivant il trouva Ryuji collé à une fille. Il s'avança vers eux en fronçant les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Je vous dérange peut être ? demanda-t-il à Ryuji.

- Noeru, tu es là.

- Ca se voit, non ? Tu viens ou pas ?

- J'arrive.

Ryuji se décrocha de la prise de cette fille pour suivre Noeru.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la cafétéria, ils rejoignirent Maria et son amie Tanaka. Pendant le repas Noeru ne prononça pas un seul mot et il ne fit pas allusion à la fille qui était avec son petit ami.

A la fin du repas Noeru se leva et partit toujours sans dire un mot, Ryuji s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Noeru !

Ryuji rattrapa le jeune garçon, qui se retourna, Noeru n'avait pas l'air d'être ravis.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Depuis tu flirtes avec les filles ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Tu parles de cette fille de tout à l'heure ?

- Je vois pas de qui d'autre je pourrai parler.

- Mais je ne l'a connais même pas, elle est venu me parler et c'est tout.

- Et que voulais-t-elle ?

- J'en sais rien, je l'ai même pas écouté !

- Mouais.

Ryuji souri en voyant Noeru faire la tête, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était jaloux, ça expliquer sa réaction durant le repas.

- C'est trop mignon, dit il.

Noeru le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parler, Ryuji s'approcha un peu plus de son petit ami, il le prit par la taille pour ensuite l'embrasser.

- Noeru, il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Mint na bokura

**Genre : **euh... yaoi...

**Couple :** NoeruxRyûji

**Disclamer : ça m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire... ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Merci à Shini-noeru pour la correction

Que tu sois une fille ou pas.

_**Vengeance**_

- Noeru, il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

Face à cette déclaration Noeru rougit puis il se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ryûji.

Caché pas trés loin du couple, Chris les observait. Un sourire sournois naquit sur ses lèvres, il était loin d'avoir oublié l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Noeru. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, elle s'était moquée de lui et elle allait le payer très cher.

¤

Après les cours Noeru se promenait avec sa soeur, il avait gardé son uniforme comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait en dehors du lycée. Maria lui avait proposé de faire les boutiques et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire il avait accepté.

- Alors, tout va bien avec Sasa ? lui demanda t'elle.

- Moui, répondit il avec un grand sourire niais.

- A voir ton grand sourire, je pense que tout va pour le mieux.

- Je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureux ! En plus, Chris ne me court plus après.

- Peut être qu'il a enfin comprit.

- Oui.

Maria regarda son frère, il avait l'air si heureux, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Seulement si elle avait demandé à Noeru de l'accompagner pour faire les magasins c'était surtout pour lui parler. Depuis quelques jours des rumeurs assez étranges circulaient dans la classe à propos de Sasa, apparemment Noeru n'était pas au courant. Certaines filles aurait vu Sasa draguer une fille, le connaissant elle savait que cela était impossible c'est pourquoi elle hésitait à en parlait à son frère. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Noeru, tu sais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais c'est à propos de Sasa...

- Tu écoutes les rumeurs maintenant ? le coupa Noeru.

- Non, mais seulement j'ai entendu dire que certaines filles l'auraient vu avec une autre fille et...

- Maria, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

- Ecoute...

- Si j'écoute ce que tout le monde dit, je n'ai pas fini. Ne t'en fais pas elles trouveront bien un autre sujet de conversation.

- Sans doute.

Ils continuèrent leur ballade et Maria laissa tomber cette histoire de rumeurs, elle espérait juste que Noeru ait raison.

Puis ils entrèrent dans un magasin, c'est là que Noeru aperçu Sasa accompagné d'une fille, _de cette fille._ Celle qui était avec lui la dernière fois, Noeru l'avait reconnu tout de suite.

Ryûji était de nouveau avec elle, bien sur cela ne voulait rien dire, seulement il avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant.

- Noeru.

- C'est bon, je rentre.

Maria suivit son frère sans rien dire.

¤

Noeru poussa la porte des toilettes des filles, lorsqu'il entra il l'aperçu. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle soit là ? Elle lui souri et Noeru détourna le regard, cette fille le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

- Tiens, tiens. Qui voilà, la petite amie de Sasa.

- Un conseil, ne m'adresse pas la parole.

- Et sinon que feras-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de se battre et puis il restait un garçon et il avait pour principe de ne pas frapper les filles. Et puis ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis et il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer. En tout cas cette fille ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'allait pas non plus se laisser impressionner.

- Sasa sera à moi, lui dit elle en souriant.

- Même pas en rêve.

- On verra, mais je préfère te prévenir. Sasa ne restera pas longtemps avec une mocheté comme toi.

- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Parce qu'avec la couche de peinture que tu te mets sur le visage tu ne plairais pas même à un singe !

Noeru partit sans même un regard pour cette idiote.

Il trouvait que certaines filles pouvaient parfois être vraiment superficielles. Pourquoi le principal critère de sélection était la beauté ? Ce n'était vraiment ce qui l'avait attiré chez Miu, bien qu'elle soit mignonne, ça il ne dirait pas le contraire, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Pour Sasa c'était venu progressivement, jusqu'a ce qu'il lui avoue son amour Noeru ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à lui. L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui s'était transformée en amour.

¤

A la fin des cours Noeru fut surprit de voir Ryûji l'attendre, ça n'avait rien d'anormal mais ils n'avaient rien prévu de faire ensemble alors il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Ryûji ?

- Il faut que je te parle, tu as un moment ?

- Oui, bien sur.

Ryûji lui prit la main et Noeru le suivit sans rien dire. En chemin ils croisèrent la fille, elle lui sourit. Elle le regarder comme si il allait se faire plaquer et ça avait l'air de la rendre heureuse.

Ils allèrent dans un endroit tranquille, là où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

- Alors, qui y'a t'il ?

- Et bien c'est à propos de cette fille, tu sais celle de la dernière fois ?

- Celle qui joue au pot de colle et pour qui tu vas me plaquer ?

Ryûji soupira, apparement son petit ami était déjà au courant des rumeurs.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rompre avec toi.

- Je le sais.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? lui demanda t'il.

- Bien sur, si je ne te fais pas confiance à quoi ça sert qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à croire des stupidité sans importance ?

- Non, mais comme on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir ces dernier temps je...

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne me mentes pas. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas fâché.

- Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, en tout cas pas contre toi.

- Tant mieux.

Ryûji posa sa main sur la joue de Noeru et il lui releva la tête, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes,Noeru passa les bras autour de son cou.

¤

Maria était en retard à son cour de gym, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivé.

Elle courait dans les couloirs en espérant de ne pas être trop à la bourre, elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle Chris et la fille des rumeurs, Erika. Elle les entendit parler et elle comprit que leur sujet de conversation était son frère, Noeru.

Elle se cacha pour une séance d'espionnage, connaissant Chris il préparait sûrement un sale coup alors il valait mieux être prudent.

- Je veux que tu brises leur couple, lui dit Chris en souriant.

- Ce sera un jeu d'enfants, crois moi, affirma Erika sur d'elle.

- Je l'espère bien. Après ce qu'elle m'a fait, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

- Cette fille est une idiote, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que Sasa lui trouve.

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est les détruire tous les deux, ils vont regretter l'humiliation qu'ils m'ont fait subir.

Maria s'en doutait, Chris était du genre rancunier et cela l'étonnait qu'il abandonne aussi facilement, il avait l'intention de se venger et cette Erika était sa complice.

_Je ne peux pas en parler à Noeru, il serait capable du pire ! il faut que je les empêche d'agir, le mieux c'est encore d'en parler avec Sasa et on trouvera un plan de contre-attaque !_

Maria s'empressa de rejoindre les autres élèves de sa classe en cours de gym.

. A suivre .

**Enfin le 3éme chapitre et finit ! j'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire celui là.**

**A la prochaine pour la suite**

**la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Mint na bokura

**Genre : **euh... yaoi...

**Couple :** NoeruxRyûji

**Disclamer : ça m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire... ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai galérer pour écrire ce chapitre ! Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chap.

En plus j'avais perdu mon brouillon et j'ai faillit me faire frapper par ma bêta, mais je recommencerai plus promis jurer !!!!!! "

¤

Que tu sois une fille ou pas.

**Petite discussion entre amies**

**¤**

**¤**

Maintenant que tout était clair entre lui et Ryûji, Noeru se sentait mieux. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait que Ryûji ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour cette Erika, les voir ensemble lui faisait mal au coeur.

Qui aimerait voir son petit ami avec une autre fille au bras ? Personne.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient expliqués, Erika continuait de coller son petit ami dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

_A croire que cette fille est pire que de la glue. Elle à rien d'autre à faire que de suivre Ryûji comme un petit chien ? Certaines filles n'ont vraiment aucune fierté._

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Avant qu'il ne finisse par étriper cette fille.

¤

Maria cherchait Ryûji pour lui parler. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Mais la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Chris et Erika l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Ces deux là semblaient prêt à tout pour séparer Noeru et Sasa.

En tout cas elle ne les laisserait pas faire comme bon leur semblait, elle ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour les arrêter.

Maria trouva Sasa, apparemment il n'était pas accompagné de sa sangsue. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'elle savait et qu'ils cherchent ensemble un moyen pour empêcher Chris de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Sasa ! cria t-elle.

Ryûji se retourna, soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Maria.

- Salut Minamino.

- Sasa, il faut que je te parle, tu as un moment ?

- Oui, bien sur. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la voix d'Erika se fit entendre.

- Sasa ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je te trouve enfin.

Ryûji soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que cette folle le suive partout ?

Maria remarqua que son ami était agacé par le comportement d'Erika, aussi pour l'aider elle décida d'agir. Ou au moins de la faire fuir pour pouvoir enfin lui parler tranquillement.

- Laisse le tranquille un peu. Tu vois bien qu'il n'en à rien à faire de toi ! déclara t-elle.

- Tiens, Minamino. Je ne t'avais même pas vu.

- Alors tu ferais bien d'ouvrir un peu mieux les yeux.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils, garde les pour toi. Mais que fais tu avec Sasa ? ta soeur et au courant que vous voyez ? aurais tu des choses à cacher Minamino ?

Maria fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de répondre aux provocations, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant d'aversion pour quelqu'un.

- Je suis une amie de Sasa, contrairement à toi qui ne fait que le suivre comme un petit chien !

Cette remarque, bien qu'elle soit vraie, ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir. Erika se rapprocha de Maria et elle la gifla. Maria ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle resta sans bouger.

Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais battue contre qui que se soit, elle avait toujours réussit à éviter les conflits.

En ne voyant aucune réaction venant de Maria, Erika voulut la gifler une seconde fois mais Ryûji ne la laissa pas faire, il lui prit le bras l'empêchant de frapper son amie.

- Arrête ça suffit, lui dit il.

- Tu as de la chance Minamino, la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, l'avertit Sasa. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu finirais par comprendre par toi même mais je vois que je me suis trompé.

Ryûji lâcha son bras.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais être gentil. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, compris ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru ni ce qu'on t'a dit mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne pourrai _jamais_ t'aimer, est ce clair ?

Erika lui lança un regard méprisant, comment pouvait il la repousser, ELLE ? l'une des filles les plus populaires, jamais un garçon ne lui avait résister, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Sasa finirait par laisser sa mocheté de copine et il serait à elle. Rien qu'a elle, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- C'est ce que tu crois, murmura t-elle.

Erika partit sans un regard pour eux.

Ryûji se tourna vers Maria, sa joue était légèrement rougie par la gifle.

- Ca va ta joue ? lui demanda Sasa.

- Hm, oui.

- On en est enfin débarrassé, il était temps.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous causera encore des ennuis ?

- A mon avis ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Comment peux tu en être si sure ?

Maria soupira en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

Maria se frotta la joue en regardant là où se trouvait Erika il y a encore quelques instants.

- En allant à mon cours de gym l'autre jour, j'ai surpris par hasard une conversation entre elle et Chris.

- Ils se connaissent ?

- Apparemment, je ne sais pas trop. Seulement Chris est beaucoup plus rancuinier que l'on ne croyait. Il ne s'est pas remis de ce que Noeru lui a fait et il tient à se venger.

- Il est complètement fou !

- Il fera tout pour vous séparer toi et Noeru.

- C'est n'importe quoi, il n'y arrivera pas.

- Je l'espère, en attendant il profite du fait qu'Erika se soit entichée de toi pour en faire sa complice. Il semble prêt à tout pour casser votre couple alors si j'étais toi je ferai attention.

- Maintenant que je suis au courant je serai sur mes gardes.

- Bien.

- Au fait, tu en as parlé à Noeru ?

- Pas encore et j'hésite à le faire. J'ai peur de sa réaction si il l'apprend.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il à tendance à être impulsif, on ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si il savait.

- Tu connais Noeru aussi bien que moi, je parie qu'il serait prêt à frapper Chris.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Sasa, quoi qu'il arrive ne laisse pas Noeru. Il t'aime vraiment alors ne laisse pas ces langues de vipère tout gâcher.

- J'y compte bien, je l'aime aussi et je ne veux pas le perdre. Noeru à de la chance de t'avoir de t'avoir comme soeur, on voit à quel point tu l'aimes.

- C'est normal je suis sa grande soeur, alors il est normal que je veille sur lui.

¤

Noeru était content de voir que le pot de colle était parti, il en avait plus que marre de la voir tous les jours avec son copain.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il alla rejoindre Ryûji qu'il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Hier Ryûji lui avait demandé si il voulait passé la journée avec lui, Noeru n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à accepter cette journée en amoureux.

Lorsqu'il aperçu son petit ami Noeru se retint de courir pour le rejoindre, il ne devait pas oublier que pour les autres il était une fille et qu'il portait des vêtement de fille. D'ailleurs pour l'occasion Maria lui avait prêté des affaires à elle, elle avait insisté en disant qu'il devait se faire beau pour Ryûji, ou plutôt se faire belle.

Même avec les cheveux cours n'importe qui l'aurait prit pour une fille habillé comme il l'était, Maria s'était servit de lui un peu comme une poupée.

Ryûji fut un peu surprit de voir Noeru vêtu ainsi, il ne s'y attendait pas et il était sur que Maria y était pour beaucoup.

- Noeru, je...

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait, je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule comme ça, mais c'est Maria elle... Fit-il en rougissant.

Noeru baissa la tête, gêné que Ryûji puisse le trouver ridicule dans cette accoutrement.

_Si il se marre Maria me le payera très cher ! c'est de sa faute si j'ai l'air d'un clown ! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ? mais qu'est ce qui m'as prit ? _

Ryûji posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva le visage, il lui souri puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Noeru se laissa allé dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon comme ça, lui souffla le blond à l'oreille.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Noeru en rougissant.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu es adorable.

Le voyant rougir Ryûji ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Noeru passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ceux de Ryûji passer autour de sa taille dans une douce étreinte.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants, ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Ryûji prit la main de son petit ami.

- Au fait c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? lui demanda Noeru.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se balader pour commencer et ensuite se poser quelque part ?

- Ok, ça me va !

¤

Maria n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui c'était passé avec Erika et Chris, elle n'était pas tranquille, sachant de quoi ces deux là seraient capables ensemble.

Elle craignait le pire, et le pire lui prenait la tête mais si par malheur ils apprenaient le secret de _sa soeur_, tout serait fini. Déjà que Chris avait eu quelques soupçons auparavant.

Maintenant c'était à elle de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula, elle s'excusa sans faire attention à celui ou celle qui l'avait poussée.

- Maria ? fit une voix féminine.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir qui venait de prononcer son prénom.

Elle vit l'ex-petite amie de son frère jumeau, Miyû.

- Miyû ?

Elles se regardèrent puis elles se sourirent, contente de voir un visage familier.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Miyû.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ca va. Et Noeru ? il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il est avec Sasa, ils... ils se promènent...

- Ah.

- Tu sais à quel point ces deux là s'adorent.

- Oui, je m'en suis aperçu.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Ca te dis qu'on aille boire un verre ? lui demanda Maria.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune fille.

¤

Noeru et Ryûji était assis dans un parc, un peu à l'écart des autres.

A cette instant, Noeru était heureux d'avoir l'apparence d'une fille, étant un garçon il ne pourrai pas être avec son petit ami comme un couple l'est.

Donc à l'abri des regards ils s'embrassaient.

- Tu sais que ton déguisement, en plus d'être jolie, est très utile, lui murmura t'il.

- J'avoue que c'est pratique ! Tu me trouves jolie ? habillé... _comme ça ?_

- Oui très, fit Ryûji en souriant, ça te va bien.

- Merci… Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ensuite ? On fait autre chose ou on reste là ? fit Noeru pour changer de sujet.

- On peut rester encore un peu comme ça ? Je suis bien là, pas toi ?

- Hmmm... C'est vrai que c'est agréable. Et puis on a pas vraiment pu passer du temps ensemble c'est derniers jours.

- A cause de l'autre pot de colle.

- Oui, c'était pénible de la voir tout le temps avec toi, et tout le monde disait que tu allais me quitter pour elle.

Ryûji posa son front contre celui de son aimé.

- Tu sais que toutes ses rumeurs étaient fausses ?

- Bien sur... Mais...

Noeru ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Ca me faisait quand même du mal... Je savais que c'était faux mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que peut être elle te conviendrait mieux.

- Personne d'autre que toi ne me conviendrait, Noeru.

Une larme coula sur la joue _de la jeune fille_, de son pouce Ryûji essuya sa joue et posa ses lèvres dessus.

- Arrêtons d'en parler, c'est finit maintenant.

- Oui.

Noeru ferma les yeux.

En les rouvrant il regarda Ryûji et sur ses lèvres naquit un tendre sourire.

Après tout pourquoi se soucier des autres lorsqu'on est heureux avec la personne que l'on aime ? Se faire du mal ne sert à rien, il vaut mieux profité du moment présent.

- Je préfère te voir sourire, tu es beaucoup plus jolie ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas _jolie, _tu oublies que j'ai juste l'air d'une fille.

- Oui mais ça, moi seul le sait.

- Encore heureux.

Noeru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, il se laissa aller contre lui.

**. A suivre .**

**Le chapitre 4 est **_**enfin**_** finit, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais.**

**J'ai galérer pour écrire ce chapitre, étant à cours d'inspiration depuis quelque temps c'est un peu normal, lol.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**A la prochaine pour la suite.**

**Sadly**

_KYAAAAAAAAAHHH Y'a pas a dire j'adore ce chapitre, et comme je sais ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain et bien moi j'ai encore plus envie de le voir. LOL. Encore désolée pour le retard qui est entièrement ma faute. Merci de l'avoir écrit sadly._

_Shini-noeru_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Que tu sois une fille ou pas

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Mint na Bobura

**Couple :** NoeruxRyûji

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Disclamers : Auncun perso ne m'appartiens, sauf Erika, même si je ne suis pas fière d'elle!! lol**

**Note1 : **Je croyais avoir perdu mon fichier word alors j'avais tout recopié... pour finalement retrouvé l'original ! juste après avoir tout recopier... la vie est cruel avec moi lol, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, mais bon grâce à ça vous avez le droit à une 3éme version, j'aimais bien la 1ére et j'aimais bien la 2éme alors je les ai mélanger.

**Note2 : **Je voudrais remercié mon ancienne bêta car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu continué et écrire ce chapitre, elle m'a redonné courage pour réécrire le chapitre que j'ai perdu, (même si finalement tout recopier n'a servit à rien mais bon je suis sur que si je l'avais pas fait je l'aurai jamais retrouvé . ) sans elle je sais pas du tout ce que je ferai. Sur le coup elle a cru que je voulais arrêter la fic mais pas question ! J'aime cette fic et j'adore la tournure qu'elle prend.

Et merci à ma new bêta pour la correction_ (bêta: de rien ce fut avec plaisir)_

Bonne lecture!

¤

¤

Que tu sois une fille ou pas

Chapitre 5

_**On n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit**_

_**¤**_

Se battre n'est pas une solution.

Est-ce que cela résout les problèmes ?

Non, certainement pas.

Seulement avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

On dit souvent que l'on a toujours le choix. Que si l'on a fait le mauvais choix c'est de notre faute. Que l'on pouvait faire autrement, qu'il y avait une autre solution.

Vraiment ?

Quand bien même, une fois que l'on a prit la mauvaise direction, qu'on a pris la mauvaise décision, que reste t-il à faire ?

Assumer.

C'était ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Après tout c'est aussi de sa faute ce qui est arrivé.

Elle n'avait pas su se contrôler.

Elle était à bout.

Maria le sait, elle à en conscience.

Tout ça n'aurai peut être pas dû arriver, mais le mal est fait. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière et même si c'était possible elle ne changerait rien.

La jeune fille regarda un instant devant elle puis elle esquissa un sourire. Après tout, elle lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Et les quelques coups qu'elle avait reçus ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis.

Elle se sentait fier d'elle.

Bien qu'elle soit consciente que ce qui c'était passé, n'était pas quelque chose dont elle devait se réjouir.

Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'elle ferait un truc pareil.

Maria jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Erika, depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans cette pièce, elles ne s'étaient pas regardées une seule fois.

Erika était assise juste en face de Maria, elle avait les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Elle la releva en sentant le regard de sa jumelle sur elle.

Puis elle brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Je te jure que tu me le payeras.

Maria ne répondit pas tout de suite puis elle souri mais ce n'était pas un sourire amical, bien au contraire.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Lui demanda Maria.

Erika ne dit rien, trop surprise par sa réplique et ce sourire. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle avait bien Maria Minamino devant elle ou sa jumelle.

Erika pensait que Minamino était le genre de fille, gentille, naïf et passif, qui déteste les conflits et cherche à tout prix à les évités. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, cette fille était une vraie petite peste ! Tout comme sa soeur jumelle.

_Je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle cache bien son jeu en tout cas !_

Maria ne se sentait plus effrayer par elle, cette bagarre venait de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait ce défendre face à ce genre de fille agressive.

A croire que la petite fille qu'elle était venait d'évoluer.

Après son premier amour, voilà sa première bagarre.

- Tsss, tu ne m'impressionne pas du tout, fit la blonde.

- Toi non plus, répliqua la jumelle.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, cette chaise était inconfortable et ça faisait déjà un long moment qu'elle y était assise. Elle tenta de s'y asseoir un peu mieux mais en vain.

Puis elle pensa à Noeru qui l'attendait dans leur chambre, lui et Sasa devait sûrement s'inquiéter. Elle se demanda quel serais la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il la verra, il lui crierait probablement dessus en lui disant que son comportement n'avait pas était correct, mais elle se fiché de devoir être puni pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était heureuse d'avoir cloué le bec à cette pimbêche et ça lui suffisait.

¤

_**FLASH BACK**_

Comme à son habitude Maria était à son cours de basket.

Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas vraiment concentré sur le cours, elle n'arrêter pas de repenser à sa rencontre hasardeuse avec Myû. Elles avaient beaucoup discutés et avaient prévu de se revoir.

Elles avaient beaucoup discuté durant leur sortit imprévu. Myû est une fille très gentille et Maria comprenais ce qui avait attiré son frère chez cette jeune fille, qui à première vu était un peu timide et réservée, mais qui était d'une agréable compagnie lorsque l'on apprend à la connaître.

Grâce à elle l'affaire Erika lui était un peu sortit de la tête.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de la jeune fille dans la salle.

Que faisait-elle là ?

_Ma parole mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ? Elle à rien de mieux à faire ? Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez, je ne supporte plus sa présence ! Quand se décidera t-elle à laisser tomber ? Elle est vraiment collante, ce n'est pas croyable ça. Qu'elle idiote, je vous jure... Ce n'est pas vrai ! Voilà que je parle comme Noeru... il dét__e__int trop sur moi lui, c'est pas possible!!_

Maria en avait vraiment assez de la voir, son passe temps préférer était-il de harceler les gens ? Elle soupira agacé.

_Y'en a qui n'ont vraiment rien à faire de mieux que de pourrir la vie des autres._

La jumelle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause. De toute façon elle n'arriverai pas à ce concentré si cette folle la regardé tout le temps.

Elle partie s'asseoir sur un banc quelques instant.

Erika ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, elle observé attentivement la jumelle. Apparemment cette fois Sasa ne sera pas victime de son harcèlement, c'était pour elle qu'elle était là.

La jumelle releva les yeux et son regard tomba ENCORE sur celui d'Erika.

Cette fille avait un don pour l'énervait. Maria ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit que la jeune fille se dirigeait dans sa direction.

_Par pitié, tout mais pas ça, je ne vais pas le supporter !_

Maria n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement puisqu'à présent la blonde était devant elle, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda Maria agacé.

- Rien, je veux juste te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit elle d'une voix sèche.

- Vraiment ? Moi je crois plutôt que tu caches quelque chose et je crois savoir ce que c'est.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai rien à cacher et puis mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Erika la regarda de haut, se croyait-elle supérieur ? Ça en avait tout l'air.

- Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manége ? J'ai vu comment tu regardé Sasa la dernière fois, je ne crois pas que ça plairait à ta soeur.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle est complètement folle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle à encore inventée ?_

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Evidement !

- Moi, je ne te crois pas ! Après tout toi et ta soeur vous êtes jumelle, vous avez sûrement les mêmes goûts en garçon.

Maria se prit la tête entre les mains, cette fille allait la rendre folle si ça continué, ses histoires à dormir debout la fatiguaient.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais tu as tord.

- Je ne me trompe jamais ! Je sais très bien qu'en réalité tu es amoureuse de Sasa, ne nie pas, alors avoue-le !

La jumelle avait du mal à garder son calme, la voix d' Erika ne faisait qu'empirée les choses et ça lui donné mal à la tête.

- Tu te décides à avouer ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Maria craqua. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la colère prit le dessus sur sa raison. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas insister avec ses stupidités.

La jumelle se leva de son banc en regardant Erika droit dans les yeux, puis elle l'a gifla.

- Ca suffit ! Lança-t-elle, Quand va-tu arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ?! J'en ai plus que marre de te voir partout où je vais, laisse nous tranquille moi et ma soeur !

Erika était choqué, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

Elle n'en revenait pas, comment cette peste avait elle osait lever la main sur elle ? Qui plus est au visage ! La partie de son corps la plus belle... elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Minamino voulait la guerre et bien elle allait l'avoir.

Furieuse, la blonde se jeta sur Maria, elle lui tira les cheveux. Maria essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais l'autre refuser de lâcher. Alors Maria la frappa comme elle pouvait ne voyant pas trop où elle la toucher, mais bon ça elle s'en fichait.

Erika était folle furieuse, elle avait bien l'intention de faire regretter à Maria de l'avoir frapper au visage.

Maria se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre face à cette idiote. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sur sa joue, elle venait de la griffer.

La jumelle se dégagea de sa prise puis elle lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux pour ensuite lui envoyer une bonne droite.

Maria lâcha Erika qui tomba sous le choc du coup.

Erika se releva pour sauter lui à la gorge. Elle était folle furieuse, elle se sentait humilié. Jamais personne n'avait encore lever la main sur elle mais elle le ferai regretter à cette gamine odieuse, elle n'en avait pas encore finit avec elle.

Jusque là personne n'était intervenu, les élèves étaient tous trop étonné pour réagir et les autres ne voulaient pas s'en mêler.

Le professeur qui s'était absenter un petit instant était revenu à temps, personne ne s'était interposer entre les deux filles. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient autour d'elles. Il se demanda ce qu'il ce passer pour que tout le monde est arrêter le cours il passa à travers ses élèves.

Il vit que deux de ses filles se battaient. L'une était à terre et l'autre se tenait debout devant elle.

Lorsque la blonde se releva et courut vers sa rival il la stoppa et se mit entre elles.

Erika était retenu par le professeur tandis que Noeru retenait sa soeur.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Minamino ! Je te jure que tu me le payeras !! Cria la blonde.

- Je t'attends pauvre idiote ! répliqua Maria.

Ensuite elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à attendre dans la directrice.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_**¤**_

- Tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça, murmura Erika.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, lui répondit Maria.

Sur le coup elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle serai puni pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne regretter rien du tout. Elle assumerai pleinement cette bagarre entre elle et la blonde, peu importe la punition qu'elle aurai.

Noeru était inquiet pour sa soeur, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se battre avec l'autre sangsue ?

_Depuis que cette folle est entrée dans nos vie rien ne va plus !_

Du coup plein de rumeur circulé, mais Noeru n'avait que faire de les écoutées. Même si les filles racontaient, entre elles, que Erika et Maria s'était disputé à cause de Sasa.

Il connaissait sa soeur et il se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à se battre, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de sa jumelle d'agir ainsi.

Il sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille à cherche les ennuies, bien au contraire.

_Qu'est ce que cette folle à fait à ma soeur ? Elle a toujours pas compris qu'elle devait nous lâcher un peu ? Si je la croise je sais pas encore ce que je lui ferai mais je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça. Peu importe qu'elle soit une fille, quand on me cherche on me trouve !_

Quelques heures plus tard Maria regagna sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entra Noeru l'attendait pour avoir des explications. Elle soupira en voyant son frère qui était debout les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Noeru, je suis fatigué alors laisse moi tranquille tu veux.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pour quelle raison tu t'es battu avec l'autre folle.

Elle soupira à nouveau, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se justifier mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son frère ne lui laisserait aucun répit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avoué.

- Elle m'accuse d'être amoureuse de Sasa.

Noeru se mit à rire, imaginer sa soeur et son petit ami ensemble était vraiment risible.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda sa soeur.

- Toi et Ryûji, cette fille raconte vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pour en revenir à ce qui c'est passé, elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur le fait que j'avais des sentiments caché pour Sasa et j'ai craqué. Je l'ai giflé ensuite elle m'a sauté dessus.

- Après Ryûji voilà que c'est toi qu'elle harcèle, elle ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquille ? fit Noeru en soupirant.

- Je ne la supporte plus, cette fille est insupportable.

- Au fait, quel genre de sanction tu as eu ?

- Rien de bien graves, justes quelques heures de colle, apparemment nous ne sommes pas les premières victimes d'Erika, donc la directrice a était indulgente avec moi, à condition que je me tienne tranquille.

- J'espère qu'elle finira par nous laisser tranquille.

Maria resta silencieuse. Noeru n'était pas au courant de ce que Chris et Erika complotait contre son frère et Sasa, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Connaissant Noeru il irait droit aux ennuies.

Le lendemain matin en allant en cour Maria sentit tous les regards des élèves se poser sur elle. Toute l'école devait être au courant de sa bagarre avec Erika.

Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dirent sur elle. Si ça les amusés de raconter n'importe quoi, de toute façon elle avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ces ragots.

A la pause de midi, elle décida de déjeuner seule. Pour une fois elle ne voulait pas de compagnie donc elle avait laissé son frère et Sasa en tête à tête.

Puis elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule, quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Maria leva les yeux pour voir qui venait perturber sa tranquillité.

Elle fut surprise de voir Myû assise devant elle.

- Bonjour Maria.

- Euh... Bonjour, répondit Maria.

Myû la regarda un petit instant sans rien dire.

- Qui y'a t-il ?

- Tout le monde raconte que tu t'es battu hier, je voulais vérifier si c'était vrai.

- Ah.

Alors c'était juste pour ça qu'elle était venue la voir ?

Elle baissa la tête et regarda son assiette déçue.

- Les gens raconte souvent n'importe quoi et comme je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te battre j'ai voulut voir ça moi même. Et je voulais aussi savoir si tu allé bien.

- Comme tu peux le constaté je vais bien.

- Oui, je suis rassuré.

Cette réponse fit rougir légèrement Maria, elle était heureuse que Myû se soit inquiété pour elle.

- Certaines rumeurs disent que tu es secrètement amoureuse de mon cousin.

Maria soupira, pourquoi tout le monde avait besoin de raconter n'importe quoi, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ceux qui aimer colportés des ragots, quel intérêt de rapporter des choses qui sont fausses ?

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Sasa et toi vous êtes proche, non ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

- Après tout, vu qu'il est d'abord tombé amoureux de Noeru peut-être que...

- Mais c'est impossible puisqu'il l'aime vraiment ! Lâcha Maria.

Maria se mit la main sur la bouche en se rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de dire. Myû était au courant que Noeru était en réalité un garçon puisqu'il était sortit ensemble, mais elle ne savait rien des sentiments réciproque de Sasa envers son frère.

- Que veux tu dire ?

La jumelle ne lui répondit pas, consciente d'avoir fait une bourde.

- Maria, est ce que tu insinue que Ryûji est _vraiment_ amoureux de Noeru ?

- Et bien... non je disais juste que..., tenta de rattraper Maria.

- Dis moi la vérité, ils ne font pas semblant de sortir ensemble si j'ai bien compris ? Lui demanda Myû tout bas.

- Comment le prendrais tu si c'était le cas ?

- J'avoue que ça me surprend un peu... mais qui suis-je pour les juger ? Ryûji à le droit d'aimer qui il veut, même si Noeru n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il est en apparence.

La brune soupira rassuré, elle avait eu peur que la cousine de Sasa ne prenne mal cette relation. Tout le monde ne verrait pas d'un bon oeil que deux garçons sortent ensemble.

- Je suis contente que tu le prennes aussi bien.

- Je crois que je suis quelqu'un qui est assez ouvert d'esprit.

- Tant mieux.

Myû lui souria et Maria lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de constater que Myû n'était pas une fille comme les autres.

- Dis, je voulais savoir si tu serai libre samedi ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Je ne pourrai pas sortir, je suis collé.

- Ah, c'est dommage.

C'est vrai qu'elle était collée et qu'elle ne pourrait plus sortir pendant un petit moment. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que ce petit incident l'empêcherait de revoir Myû.

- Mais on pourra déjeuner ensemble le midi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Au moins on pourra se voir un peu, lui proposa Maria.

- Ce sera avec plaisir !

Myû avança discrètement sa main vers celle de Maria et elle la posa sur celle de son amie.

La brune lui lança u regard surprit et en retour la blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Maria sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, Myû était vraiment une fille jolie lorsqu'elle sourit.

Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas ce qui c'était passé avec Erika, car peut-être que sans cela Myû ne serait jamais venu lui parler.

**A suivre.**

**Je préfère m'arrêter là car je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir commencer le prochain rapidement !**

**Sadly.**


End file.
